Giftige Gefühle
by Elilenti
Summary: Das Leben könnte so friedlich sein doch wer Artemis' Feinde hat, der sucht den Frieden vergeblich. Ein letzter Coup? Nicht im Traum! Und wenn er nicht will, dann wird eben dafür gesorgt, dass er seine Meinung ändert ... ButlerArtemis YAOIFanFiction


**Titel:** **Giftige Gefühle**

**Autor:** OgaShi alias Ogama Shi**  
**

**Fandom:** Artemis Fowl

**Kapitel:** 0?

**Disclaimer:** Artemis Fowl sowie alle Charas drumherum gehören Eoin Colfer, und da sollen sie auch bleiben, denn der Typ ist einfach genial …

* * *

**+  
**

**Prolog: In flagranti **

+

Artemis Fowl begehrte die Kälte fast so sehr wie sich selbst. Im Sommer sehnte er sie herbei, ebenso wie er am Tage auf das Hereinbrechen der Abenddämmerung wartete, und verzehrte sich nach der Gänsehaut, die sich mit der Finsternis wie ein Schal um seine bleiche Haut wickelte. Die Kälte verwandelte seinen zerbrechlichen Körper in eine einzige erogene Zone und ließ seine Gedanken Purzelbäume schlagen. Die Nacht war sein Schild – kein Ersatz für Butler, aber immerhin – und das Mondlicht auf dem teuren Teppich seines Zimmers der einzige Zeuge seiner Taten.

Alle sechzehnjährigen Jungs dieser Welt gaben sich diesem Streich der Evolution hin, doch diese Jungs waren weit unter seinem Niveau und extrem primitiv, und Primitivität war ein Verhaltensmuster, das definitiv nicht in Artemis' Charakterbild passte. Das wussten sowohl er, als auch jede andere Person, die ihm je über den Weg gelaufen war, ob der russische Mafiaboss, seine Lehrer, oder Butler – und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Artemis unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, indem er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Butler patrouillierte auf dem Flur ganz in seiner Nähe, nur für den Fall, dass irgendjemand es schaffen würde, Fowl Manors Hightech-Defensivausrüstung zu überwinden – ein Unterirdischer mit Sichtschild zum Beispiel – und Artemis wollte es nicht darauf anlegen, in flagranti von ihm erwischt zu werden. Wann Butler schlief, war den meisten ein Rätsel. Er reagierte auf das leiseste Geräusch, sodass Artemis sich fragte, ob er es wohl auch hören konnte, wenn er scharf Luft einsaugte und die Hand ins Bettlaken krallte.

Manchmal, in schlaflosen Nächten wie diesen, erschrak er ob seiner eigenen Gedanken, wenn er sich still und heimlich wünschte, Butler würde es tatsächlich hören. Er würde es hören, in sein Zimmer stürmen, ihn ertappen, ihn sehen, wie er von Kälte gefesselt da lag, und dann –

Da, schon wieder. Erbebend berührte er seine empfindlichste Stelle mit den langen, flinken Fingern. Wie weit durfte er sich selbst noch über den Weg trauen, wenn er bereits begann, einen anderen Menschen in seine intimsten Momente mit einzubeziehen? Auf dieser kleinen, schrägen Welt gab es niemanden, dem Artemis vertraute, niemanden, den er liebte, außer sich selbst. Denn er war anders. Ja, zum Teufel, sein Körper, seine Seele, seine Intelligenz, seine Blicke, sie galten nur ihm selbst und nur er selbst durfte dies tun, was er im Schutze der Dunkelheit tat, denn wenn er es tat, dann war es nicht mehr primitiv.

„Domovoi …", kam es heiser über seine Lippen. „D'movoi …!"

„Artemis!", antwortete ihm eine aufgeregte Stimme vom Fenster. Artemis Fowl schreckte so heftig zusammen, dass er prompt einen völlig unprofessionellen Schrei ausstieß und jäh aufrecht in seinem Bett saß. Hochrot und schwer atmend suchte er in der weit geöffneten Flügeltür des Balkons nach dem Körper zu der Stimme.

„Wer ist da?", rief er und tastete nach einem Zipfel der Bettdecke. Kurz darauf ertönte lautes Rumpeln auf dem Flur und Artemis spürte, dass er drauf und dran war, Hals über Kopf in die peinlichste Situation seines ganzen Lebens hineinzuschlittern. Als geräuschvoll die Zimmertür aufsprang und Butler mit gezogener und entsicherter Softnose ins Zimmer stürzte, hatte er sich bis zum Hals in seine Bettdecke eingewickelt – Gott, er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie kindisch er aussah – und starrte seinen Leibwächter an. Sein Herz war eine pulsierende Bombe, die sich aus seiner Brust zu sprengen drohte.

„Ist etwas passiert, Artemis?", fragte er, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass das Zimmer leer war. Was ihm aber keinen Grund gab, seine Deckung aufzugeben.

„Untersuchen Sie den Balkon. Und seien Sie vorsichtig, vermutlich haben wir es mit einem alten Bekannten zu tun." Er war froh darüber, zumindest seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben. Butler griff in die Tasche seines Jacketts und war gerade dabei, seine spezielle Brille zum Entschärfen von Sichtschildern herauszuziehen, als sich die Stimme erneut meldete.

„Ich bin's nur, Butler" Aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich eine kleine Elfe im Raum, keine zwei Schritte von dem verhängnisvollen Lauf der Softnose entfernt. Etwas unsicher hob sie ihre kleine Hand zum Gruß, doch ihr Gesicht blieb ernst. Butler zögerte noch einen Moment, ehe er seine Deckung aufgab – knapp ein Jahr war bereits seit ihrem letzten Kontakt zu Holly Short vergangen und es lag etwas in der Luft, das verdächtig nach Gefahr stank. Vorsichtshalber ließ er die Softnose entsichert und den Finger auf dem Abzug.

„Captain Short", entgegnete er und nickte ihr zu.

„Fast", räumte Holly ein, „ich bin seit drei Jahren Zivilistin."

„Tut mir leid. Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen können."

Artemis versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter zu schlucken. Er musste jetzt cool bleiben, so wie immer, und tun, als sei nichts gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und Holly war bestechlich genug, um niemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, was sie gesehen hatte, wenn sie etwas gesehen hatte. Er rechnete sich eine Chance von zwei Prozent aus. Und das war doch immerhin etwas.

„Guten Abend, Holly", sagte er und versuchte, einen Unterton beizulegen, den nur die Elfe würde deuten können, „Sie suchen sich kapriziöse Zeiten für ihre Besuche aus."

„Lass uns das ein anderes Mal ausdiskutieren, Artemis, zum Sprechen ist jetzt keine Zeit"

Artemis schaltete im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um sich zu seinem Leibwächter zu gesellen. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen, oder würde noch vorfallen, und die Chancen standen nicht schlecht, dass er das Ziel war. Und das, obwohl er seine Aktivitäten in letzter Zeit auf das Stehlen gestohlener Gemälde von unbezahlbarem Wert beschränkt hatte. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. Ein Funkeln aus den tiefsten, dunkelsten Gründen seiner Seele schlich sich in seine himmelblauen Augen. „Berichten Sie, Holly."

Wortlos zog die Elfe einen Fetzen Papier aus ihrer Ärmeltasche und überreichte ihn dem überaus vorsichtigen Butler. Dieser entfaltete den Zettel, trat auf den Balkon und schüttelte ihn mit ausgestrecktem Arm hinter dem Geländer aus, um das Einatmen diverser Pülverchenmitbringsel zu verhindern. Zurück im Zimmer händigte er das Papier Artemis aus, der dabei einen seiner nackten Arme freilegte. Sein kleines, intimes Problem hatte er dank der unerwarteten Aufregung fast vergessen.

„Hallo Arty", begann er zu lesen. Seine rechte Augenbraue zuckte. „Ich habe unter die Haut dieser süßen Elfe Sprengstoff implantiert. Octanitrocuban, um genau zu sein, kombiniert mit einem winzigen Fernzünder. Sie hat sie auf den Schultern … kannst ja mal nachsehen."

Artemis blickte zu Holly und erkannte endlich die Angst in ihren Augen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er Butler nicht extra nachsehen lassen musste, also schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Kloß in seinem Hals rutschte hinab in seinen Magen, schwoll an und implodierte in Übelkeit.

„Im Motor ihrer Flügel findest du einen Navigator und zwei Tickets. Sieh nicht drauf, bevor du am Flughafen angekommen bist, sonst hat das Erdreich eine Elfe weniger! Folge dem Wegweiser. Ich erwarte dich morgen hier bei mir, Arty … lass mich nicht warten! PS: Ich kann alles hören, was du sagst, egal wo du bist. Ich höre dich."

Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus, wie schwarze Tinte in einem Glas Wasser. Holly zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Butler, packen Sie unsere Sachen.", erhob Artemis das Wort und schlug die Decke zur Seite. „Nur das Nötigste. Wir brechen sofort auf. Und geben Sie mir Papier und einen Stift, damit ich meinen Eltern eine Nachricht hinterlassen kann."

Die Stille vertiefte sich. Und ehe Artemis ebenfalls bemerkte, dass er noch immer splitterfasernackt war – wenn auch glücklicherweise mittlerweile nicht mehr erigiert – war es schon zu spät. Butler verzog keine Miene, holte einen Stift und ein Blatt Papier vom Schreibtisch und gab es seinem Schützling. Obwohl dieser seinen Leibwächter schon seit sechzehn Jahren und ziemlich genau zwei Monaten kannte, konnte er trotzdem nicht in Butlers Augen lesen, was dieser dachte – und nicht einmal die Octanitrocubanimplantate konnten ihn in diesem Moment nervöser stimmen.

Er sagte hören, nicht sehen, schrieb er eilig und zeigte es Butler. Dieser nickte und schritt aus dem Zimmer, wobei er seine Softnose sicherte. Unterdessen stand eine gefährlich ruhige Holly vor dem Balkon, war nicht mehr als ein Schatten und ein Häufchen Elend zur gleichen Zeit.

„Keine Angst, Captain Short, ich lasse Sie nicht im Stich", versicherte er mit bemüht fester Stimme.

„Ich werde es niemandem erzählen.", erwiderte Holly und nur die Umstände hinderten Artemis am Grinsen. Er wusste doch, dass die Elfe irgendwie bestechlich sein würde.

* * *

**Nachwort:**

Meine erste Artemis-Fanfic … ich hab' mich bislang nicht getraut, eine zu verfassen, da ich Eoin Colfer einfach viel zu sehr bewundere, als dass ich mich anmaßen wollte, eine FF dazu zu schreiben, aber dann bin ich über die ganzen FFs auf gestolpert – und die haben mich einfach umgestimmt!

Domovoi/Artemis-Fähnchen schwenk

Hier also der Prolog. Was haltet ihr davon? Soll's weitergehen?

Reviews dringendst erwünscht:o) + OgaShi


End file.
